Moonlight
by Luna18nereida
Summary: La vida de los titanes cambia cuando sentimientos nuevos se despiertan en ellos en especial a Raven. Acto seguido, me beso en la mejilla y se retiro del pasillo abrí mi puerta ,entre y me mire en el espejo de mi recamara gracias a dios que estaba oscuro o habria visto lo sonrojada que estaba. Cambie el summary xD Denle una oportunidad!
1. Despertando el sentimiento

Espero les guste la historia soy nueva y quisiera criticas constructivas.

Teen Titans no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de los personajes.

Disfruten. ^^

* * *

Esa noche Salí de la torre y me encamine a cualquier lugar que no fuera ahí, decidí caminar en vez de volar. No sé por cuanto había caminado pero comenzó a oscurecer y unas gotas cayeron en mi cara quise cubrirme con mis sombras pero pareciera que mis poderes no me querían hacer caso y no le di importancia, así que seguí caminando, seguramente en mi fuero interno deseaba mojarme y disfrutar de la lluvia.

-O-

- ¿Alguien ha visto a raven? –_ donde se habrá metido_ – alguien?

- Mmm… no - _que raro que no sepa donde esta, normalmente siempre sabe donde estamos todos_ – ¿algún problema?

- No ninguno

- Mi amiga raven , no se ha dejado ver –_ extraño que robin quiera saber donde esta raven_ –

- ¿Ocupas algo en especial con ella? No se ha aparecido en un rato ni siquiera para regañarnos a mí y a Cyborg.

- No solo preguntaba , saldré a patrullar un rato

- Pero Robín está lloviendo, que les parece amigos si los invito a ver una película conmigo y comemos ese algodón de azúcar –_ no me gusta que salga y estoy segura que irá a buscar a raven aunque no creo que la encuentre_ – ¿amigos?

- Mmm… gracias Star pero saldré un rato –_ últimamente había estado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, a todo me refiero solo a lo que paso hace ya poco más de un año entre raven su padre slade y yo. Había estado teniendo sueños extraños en los que veo a raven de pequeña estudiar con lo que yo creo son los monjes de azarath , pero no sé si deba de preguntarle a Raven , desde que ella entro a mi mente para ver a slade con mis ojos yo pude ver muchas cosas referentes a ella y su pasado ,pero no sé si deba tomar el tema después de todo si yo pude ver lo que hay en su mente supongo que ella vio lo que había en la mía pero ella no ha comentado nada en lo absoluto._ – saldré un rato chicos

- ¿Claro, quieres que te esperemos?

- Gracias pero no cy vayan a descansar

- Bien

* * *

Seguía lloviendo. Parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra, estos días había tenido sueños con las imágenes que vi en Robín ya hace mucho, la noche estaba cayendo totalmente no se qué hora seria pero me sentía cansada después de lo ocurrido con trigón hace un año y que todo volviera a la normalidad yo había sido la única que no había podido volver a mi "normalidad" pronto se cumpliría un año desde aquello y mis poderes estaban alborotados en el buen sentido como quien dice si quería ser una chica normal ,reírme enamorarme y sentir ese era el momento. Mis poderes habían sufrido una alteración quizás volvería a la normalidad pero no era seguro ,en estos momentos no sé cómo reaccionar lo que había mantenido tan controlado ahora estaba suelto y no sabía cómo hacer para dejar de sentir. Aun no sabía si esto sería temporal o no, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo sabría. Claro yo no me descontrolaba pero ahora podía sentir, incluso puedo decir ahora abiertamente que la lluvia cayendo en mi se siente bien y que como cualquier persona normal estoy cansada de caminar y como he estado sin poder conciliar el sueño estos días me siento aun mas cansada. Seguí caminando.

-O-

Subí por calles, baje, anduve en el centro de la ciudad y nada creí que el salir en mi moto me daría un poco de paz pero parece ser que no fue así, me baje de la moto y la aparque en el centro. Camine hasta que vi la hora , pasaban ya de las 11 de la noche y me pregunte si ya habría regresado Raven a la torre , quise suponer que si , en eso vi a alguien salir disparado de un callejón , parecía un ladrón y luego vi que un arma cayó cerca de el así que no lo dude y me acerque a él con cuidado , cuando lo mire ya estaba inconsciente y vi a alguien en las sombras gritar algo así como "nadie me toca, nadie lo entiendes y ve lo que has causado mi capa rasgada por un simple y común ladrón" parecía una adolescente furiosa hablando sobre sus cosas pero me dio tanta risa oírlo que me reí , me reí tanto que la sombra se fue acercando hacia mí.

De que te ríes tú…. O_O

¿Raven?

Había gritado como una típica adolescente enfurecida por su ropa y había dicho más de 2 palabras esto ya no me estaba gustando y lo peor fue que Robín estaba ahí y me escucho pero , aun peor es que lo vio todo, vio el berrinche que hice y como le grite a ese sujeto ;este día no podría estar peor.

¿Raven? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te, te pusiste Roja?

- Yo , yo estoy bien gracias –_ porque tenía que pasarme esto frente a él_ – amm… yo lo siento es solo que supongo me deje llevar

- No, no te disculpes está bien es solo que me sorprendió y me dio risa te viste muy muy…. Linda haciendo berrinche jamás me imagine verte así hahaha!

- Mmm…. Bueno creo que es suficiente de "búrlense de raven" ¿no crees?

- No! espera discúlpame - _corrí detrás de ella para alcanzarla tan solo la toque del hombre y la hice mirar hacia mi_ - estas toda empapada por la lluvia y ya es muy tarde como para que estes aquí sola merodeando

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar solita?

- No no me refiero a eso me refiero a que voy para la torre y deberíamos de ir juntos ya es algo tarde

- Mmm… si claro está bien

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues volare a la torre

- Te vez cansada rave , sube anda yo te llevo

- Mmm…

- No muerdo te lo juro – mmm….esto va a ser interesante – anda sube y agárrate fuerte

- Claro –_ Porque en estos momentos es cuando me siento más humana posible en cuanto a sentimientos_

El camino a la torre fue silencioso solo escuchaba cuando Robín reía por verme abrazarlo más cada que pasábamos por algún tope o como me recargaba en el con cada curva que pasábamos, cuando llegamos a la torre y dejamos la moto en el garaje voltio a verme sonrió y me dijo:

- Ya vez no estuvo tan mal

- Dilo por ti mismo –_ aunque si me gusto , pero no le daré el placer de sacarme esas palabras_ – definitivamente no es lo mío

- Vamos se que lo haces por no darme el placer de escuchar esas palabras pero está bien como quieras , buenas noches

Acto seguido, me beso en la mejilla y se retiro del pasillo hacia su habitación que estaba en ese mismo corredor pero en contra esquina de la mía ( no sé si me di a entender) abrí mi puerta ,entre y me mire en el espejo de mi recamara gracias a dios que estaba todo oscuro porque si no habría visto lo sonrojada que estaba me di cuenta que seguía mojada así que decidí mejor meterme a bañar pero, estaba tan cansada que solo me puse la piyama que constaba en un short y una blusa de tirantas y me dispuse a dormir , por primera vez en ya un mes estaba durmiendo como se debe.


	2. Conociendonos

Debo decir que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.

Espero les agrade. De ser posible me gustarían Reviews. No quiero desilusionarme tan pronto.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Capitulo 2. Conociéndonos

A la mañana siguiente no vi a Raven en el desayunador así que le pregunte a cyborg sobre ella ,pero dijo que no había ido a desayunar; me preocupe así que di la vuelta para ir a su recamara ,pero algo me detuvo.

- Viejo es una carta para ti

- Una carta para mí? – eso era extraño.

- Si, no dice quien la envía, es un sobre grande pero adentro parece que hay otra carta

- Déjame ver – _me dispuse a abrirla pero en cuanto vi el sello en su interior me sorprendí , la tome y me dirigí a mi habitación. Medite un poco de lo que podría ser, sin siquiera darme cuenta del tiempo que me llevo procesarlo , saque el sobre y me dispuse a leer ;era una carta de Bruce Wayne mi tutor , padre y amigo aunque me sorprendió. Teníamos mucho que no hablábamos, desde el incidente en el que por capturar a slade ; robe para él en industrias Wayne y me hablo para saber que había pasado ,larga historia, saque la carta y la leí esta decía lo siguiente:_

Dick te necesito de vuelta en gótica, las industrias Wayne cerrara tratos con industrias Queen y debido a que ya eres mayor de edad y tienes gran parte de las acciones necesito de tu firma y tu presencia en los eventos antes de la autorización del contrato y la firma de este. debo decir que no tienes opción es tu deber y espero verte ahí. sin mas que decir me di a la tarea de invitar también a tus amigos a los eventos, así que no tienes nada por lo que detenértete espero el día de mañana. No llegues tarde.

- Esto es malo. -_ Salí de mi habitación con un semblante de terror, no quería pensar en lo que dirían los chicos, cuando entre al lobby los vi sentados en la sala vi las invitaciones abiertas sobre la mesa, los chicos me miraron y star se me acerco volando con su semblante de alegría._

- Amigo mío no puedo creer que nos hayan invitado iremos ¿no es cierto? Ya ansió conocer a tu familia.

- Viejo ,tenemos que ir ,debo conocer al mayor héroe de la historia.

- No les hagas caso a esos dos has lo que mejor creas para ti ,nosotros te apoyaremos,aunque bromeas la mejor experiencia de TODAS! disculpa u.u

- ¿Donde está Raven?

- No lo sabemos ,pero si la ves aquí esta su invitación.

- Así que ¿no ha salido de su habitación?

- No , y ya pasa del medio día; casi es hora de comer y ella aun no sale

- Mmm… veré que pasa con ella y aprovechare para entregarle esto

- Oye Robín iremos a jugar ,tu sabes con los dedos.

- Ok ,cualquier cosa nos pondremos en contacto.

- Y que es eso chico bestia - _aun no entiendo por que busca tanto a Raven últimamente, quizás solo sean ideas mías._

- es el lugar mas cool star

- Yo conduzco

Los demás titanes se alejaban dejando a un joven metido en sus pensamientos.

Robin's POV

Mire la invitación de Raven, era algo diferente a la mía, supongo que Bruce no me envío una invitación sino un mandato. Las invitaciones tenía algunas grecas en color plateado eran tan sutiles como Raven, estaba sellado con un crayón derretido en el mismo color plateado con las iníciales Wc Wayne corp.

Me dirigía a la habitación de Raven ,al llegar toque la puerta varias veces y nada. De nuevo toque y nada. Pensé que algo le había ocurrido así que la llame. Nada. Volví a llamarla y nadie me contestaba ,me preocupe, esto no era normal en ella. Comencé a gritar su nombre en la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con el acceso por computadora la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una raven soñolienta con una blusa de tirantes lila y un short color gris satinado que dejaba ver sus piernas,que pocas veces veía por su capa. La observe detenidamente ,por un momento detalle sus brazos , piernas , toda ella e incluso de cómo lucia su exquisita piel aunque ….

- Robín, Robín, ROBIN!

- Ah! Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - _Raven me odiara por siempre_

- Deja de mirarme de esa manera – _que es lo que está pensando al mirarme de esa manera_ – y por cierto por que estas molestando tan temprano acaso, ¿hay una emergencia?

- ¿Temprano? Raven me preocupe , pasa del medio día, no fuiste a desayunar y no fuiste por tu té habitual.

- ¿De que hablas? Es temprano. – _en que estaba pensando me introduje a mi recamara y mire mi reloj de mesa , robín tenía razón eran las 3 de la tarde , no sé que me sucedió camine tranquila hasta mi puerta mire a robín y dije – _ahora veo a lo que te refieres – _pero parecía que el día iba peor primero robín me ve en mi pijama y después me dice que me quede dormida al estilo chico bestia y ahora mi estomago gruñía de hambre justo enfrente de el , en definitiva juntarse con chico bestia no era bueno_– emm… yo lo lamento es que… - _me interrumpió_

* * *

En ese mismo momento en el auto-T...

- Achu!

- Salud.

- ¿Te encuentras enfermo chico bestia?

- No star, seguramente alguien esta hablando o pensando mal de bestita.

- Hahahahaha! eso es cierto, OYE!

* * *

- No hay problema porque no te arreglas y salimos por pizza yo invito, los chicos salieron hace unos minutos ,no creo que regresen pronto como para que cy te haga de comer y yo no me arriesgare a cocinar , creo que tampoco tu ¿verdad?

- No. Me agrada la idea de la pizza – _la verdad era que yo fracasaba en todo lo que era cocina, cuando intente hacer panqueques el día de la profecía me quedaron del asco, pude ver las caras de horror que hacían todos excepto star. Así que hay comenzó y termino mi carrera como chef; gracias a dios que cyborg nos preparaba de comer ya que era el único que tenia dotes culinarios y se lo agradecía, ya que el siempre me preparaba mi té ya fuese porque me veía estresada o leía tranquilamente._

- Por cierto rave , esto es para ti

Raven's Pov

Robín me entrego un sobre color caqui, tenía unas cuantas grecas en plateado y un sello hecho de crayón derretido antiguo con las iníciales Wc, poco después comprendí que era de los corporativos Wayne, no sabía que decir pero me agradaba la idea de ir. Entre al baño y tome una relajante ducha meditando sobre el contenido de la invitación, al salir me vestí con mi ropa habitual, desenrede un poco mi cabello y salí. Entre a la sala y el ya me esperaba con las llaves de su moto, me miro con una sonrisa de picardía tratando de hacerme molestar, pero no lo logro. Ciertamente desde que observe su mirada me causo algo dentro de mí que no sabia describir. Lo seguí hasta el garaje y me subí a su moto sosteniéndolo con fuerza para la salida, una vez afuera comenzamos a platicar.

- ¿Qué has pensado?- _quizás no sea la persona que el quiere escuchar_

- ¿Pensado? ¿Acerca de qué?

- No te hagas el desentendido , sabes bien a que me refiero

- Bueno, pues no, no lo he pensado – _ella sabía muy bien porque no quería ir , a pesar de que nunca le he dicho nada supongo que con las imágenes que vio en mi cabeza lo pudo deducir ella sola_ – creo que lo mejor sería no ir

- ¿Piensas que lo mejor es huir?

- ¿Huir? Yo no estoy huyendo de nada y tu, ciertamente no sabes nada

- Es verdad , no lo sé , pero huir no es la solución

- Me lo dice alguien que huyo de su destino

- Yo no huí de mi destino – _era suficiente para mi, atravesé su moto y me quede parada mientras el daba vuelta y me confrontaba_ – yo no huí, yo no tuve esa opción, el huir nunca fue una opción para mí – _me sentía mal, creí que él me entendía, estaba agradecida de que mis poderes me dejaran expresar y a la vez no lo estaba aunque era mejor hablar que hacer explotar algo _– nunca lo fue.

Robin's Pov

Hubo un incomodo silencio, me había pasado de la raya por algo en lo que ella tenía razón, jamás se equivoco, yo estaba huyendo de algo inevitable, y la lastime por algo que no la involucraba.

- Es cierto , tienes razón , soy un idiota

- Lo eres, y jamás me meteré de nuevo en tus asuntos –_ camine lentamente en dirección opuesta a él, en cualquier momento me transportaría a mi espejo, me quedaría ahí unos días hasta que se me pasara la desilusión y tristeza, pero alguien me sujeto el brazo haciéndome voltear y cuando menos lo espere estaba pegada a robín, mejor dicho mi rostro estaba sumergido en su pecho_ – yo…

- SCH! Discúlpame, fui un idiota, tu solo intentas ayudarme siempre lo has hecho y yo nunca lo he permitido – _no sé que me pasaba, estos días me sentía tan unido a ella ,aunque no habláramos, aunque no nos miramos me sentía unido a ella y el poder estar así con Raven era algo tan relajante y significativo, pero el saber que la había lastimado me hacía sentir basura _– discúlpame no fue mi intención gritarte, ven vamos a comer y olvida lo que te he dicho.

- Es… está bien – _me tomo del brazo y me guío de nuevo con él hacia la moto , me abrase a él y puso en marcha la moto después de eso me sentí tan tranquila que me estaba quedando dormida_

- ¿Raven?

- Sí… ¿que pasa?

- Tienes razón y he decidido que iremos

- Eso es sorpresivo ¿porque tu cambio tan repentino de parecer?

- Porque ,alguien a quien aprecio mucho me hizo ver lo correcto , como siempre

- Gracias - _Esas palabras me llenaron, me sentía feliz, recosté mi cabeza en su espalda y quede completamente dormida, inmersa en un mundo de fantasía. Era extraño saber que había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo abrase y más aun que hable con él, pero parecía que estábamos en perfecta sintonía._

- ¿Raven? ¿Raven?

- Mmm… que pasa?

- Últimamente andas muy soñolienta y no te despertaría si no fuera muy necesario pero hace ya más de 10 min que llegamos a las pizzas y mmm… la gente nos está mirando , sin decir que se acercan unos tipos con cámara

- ¿Qué? – _me desperté de inmediato y nos transporte dentro del lugar, no dejaría que me tomaran una foto con él y más de la manera en la que estaba _– espero no te haya molestado je.

- No para nada, yo tampoco quería esas fotos créeme, aunque ahora que lo pienso ,tengo una foto con cada uno de los titanes excepto contigo, prometes tomarte una conmigo?

- Lo pensare , vayamos a ordenar

- Está bien , esta vez sin tofu, ni chispitas de chocolate con menta ,una más normal – _la palabra "lo pensare" de raven era como un dutativo "si" por supuesto que no se la pediría pronto o se_ _negaría_

Esperaron a que les llevaran la pizza , comieron y disfrutaron de una tarde poco calurosa y sin locos psicópatas a quien atrapar. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, simplemente disfrutaban de ciertas miradas que se daban, miradas continuas, miradas insólitas, miradas que sin duda alguna decían mas de mil palabras. Era extraño y poco incomodo, en verdad disfrutaban del silencio. Hasta que el silencio lo rompió un pequeño e inofensivo carraspeo de garganta por parte de ella. Una petición.

- Podrías acompañarme a comprar, tú sabes. Ropa normal al centro comercial

Extraño.

- Claro vayamos , seguro te gusta la ropa de un lugar que se que te encantara

Raven's Pov

Era extraña la petición,después de todas las veces que había ido al centro comercial,sin poder evitarlo había sido arrastrada a tiendas de niñas con una exageración de rosa y lila por star ó había sido llevada a los videojuegos por BB y ni que decir cuando simplemente decidia seguir a Cyborg a las tiendas de electrónica. A Cyborg le gustaban y a ella le gustaba compartir el pasatiempo de su hermano mayor como se solían llamar entre ellos o bueno al menos él decirle su hermana menor.

- Solo espero que no me lleves a esas tiendas donde hay color rosa y lila por todos lados , siento que me enfermo

- Haha! Claro yo me aseguro de ello , vamos.

Sin dudarlo mucho bajaron hacia la moto y subieron en ella para ir a aquel lugar donde Raven creía que no era más que un lugar para tirar el dinero y obsesionarse por las compras. Pero ella sabía que si iban a apoyar a su amigo con lo de la visita a su pasado debía de ir vestida para ello, no podía pasearse por las calles de la ciudad con capa distintivamente notoria. Aclarando que la chica tenia ropa, pero según su buen juicio no era muy adecuado llevar esa clase de ropa a un evento de caridad.

- Muy bien llegamos rave

- Hurra… -.- pero sigo sin verle el lado emocionante de venir O.o

- Ya verás rave , quizás si te guste

* * *

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal de la plaza, raven seguía a robín esperando a que el lugar a donde la llevara fuera de ropa con un toque clásico pero llamativo con negro incluido y por supuesto ,no porque le gustara vivir en las sombras significara que no le gustaba mostrar un poco de su cuerpo, así que esperaba que fuera una tienda sutil poco llamativa pero de vestir.

- Bien ya llegamos , se que te gustara

Me quede callada y avance junto con él a la tienda, no entiendo cómo podía ser que él me entendiera tan bien, la ropa si era llamativa por los colores pero bueno no existe la perfección pero parecía ser que esta tienda era para mí, pude ver que la tienda se llama forever 21, la verdad es que al entrar me gusto mucho la ropa.

(Robin's POV. Caminamos por los pasillos de la tienda y raven tomo varias cosas tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que tomaba cuando la mire de nuevo ya tenía gran cantidad de piezas de ropa en sus manos, la mayoría eran negras y blancas pero también pude distinguir una chamarra de piel negra, algunos jeans, unos cuantos zapatos con tacón y por supuesto más cosas de color negro aunque por extraño que se viera la vi tomando cosas en color rosa azul y lila.)

Después de haberme probado toda esa ropa Salí y fui a la caja, las chicas de la tienda sin duda me veían extrañadas, pues era impensable que la joven titán mas oscura fuera a una tienda como esas. La verdad me veían mejor de como lo hacian aquélla vez que star me llevo a limited too; rosa por aquí y lila por haya, ahí sí me miraban feo,Pero bueno cuando me ha importado lo que la gente opine de mí, nunca.

- Estoy seguro de que te veraz muy linda

eso me agarro desprevenida.

Gracias –_ me limite a decir ,pague eh inmediatamente nos fuimos, robín cargaba tres de mis bolsas y yo solo cargaba dos , me preguntaba como haríamos para llevar eso en la moto y entonces recordé que podía volar y transportarme , quizás no quería utilizar mis poderes e irme con el, pero eso era muy infantil._

Vamos rave en que piensas estas muy callada - _mientras Reven terminaba de pagar me di cuenta que eran demasiadas bolsas así que lo mas prudente que hice fue llamar a encontraríamos en el parque que se encontraba frente a la plaza._

Ciertamente lo estoy – _como no estarlo, caminábamos por el parque para llegar hacia la moto. La habíamos estacionado a un costado del parque enfrente del centro comercial ; recordé ese día en el que la profecía se hacía realidad, había pasado ya poco más de un año después de lo sucedido y aun seguía pensando en ello. mis poderes estaban más fuertes y con ello mi autocontrol decaía, ya no necesitaba controlar mis emociones, sentía como todas y cada una revoloteaban en mi mente. Me sentí pesada y solo pude dejarme caer._

Ella cayó, no sé qué paso todo fue tan rápido, ella me había contestado,pero después de eso se quedo mirando a la nada y cayó al suelo solté las bolsas y la tome antes de que cayera. La observe , parecía dormida, pero sabia que no era así. Trate de despertarla sin mucho éxito.


	3. Dreaming

Teen Titans no me pertenece , por ende ninguno de sus personajes.  
Les dejo aquí el capitulo 3 , espero les guste. No tuve mucha creatividad así que espero las criticas constructivas. Muchas gracias a Bjlauri y a goticrae por los reviews.  
^^ Enjoy.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Capitulo 3. Dreaming

- ¿Rave? ¿Raven? Reacciona por favor – _ella cayó y no supe que hacer la tome en mis brazos. Justo en el momento en que cayó vi que el equipo ya nos estaba esperando en el parque y al ver lo que ocurrió se acercaron a nosotros corriendo._

- Robín que sucede que le pasa a Raven? – _saque de mi brazo mi monitor y le tome el pulso, todo estaba bien, de hecho demasiado bien. Parecía que solo estaba dormida_

- ¿Qué sucede cyborg?

- Ella está bien de hecho si no la hubiera visto caer de esa manera yo diría que solo duerme.

- Tratare de despertarla – _la llame, tome su rostro e intente despertarla pero no funciono._

- Tranquilo quizás solo está muy cansada.

- Si tal vez eso sea, podrían llevar sus bolsas a la torre, yo la llevare en la moto evitare el trafico.

- ¿Seguro? – _no entendía el afán de Robín , bien podíamos llevarla nosotros en el auto-t y era mucho mas cómodo para ella sin contar que el muy pocas veces dejaba a alguien subir a su moto con el y entre esas veces solo starfire._

- Sí , estoy seguro – _porque le sorprendía , no estaba haciendo nada malo_

- Espera amigo Robin nuestra amiga Raven parece estar despertando

- ¿Raven? Te encuentras bien – _comenzó a abrir sus ojos de poco , me miro y sonrió_

- Si gracias me encuentro bien – _me sentía muy bien, recordaba haber caído dormida en medio del parque pero mientras estuve dormida por fin había sucedido y estaba contenta_

- O_O! ¿Raven? , no esa no es Raven , Robín nos han cambiado a Raven raptaron a Raven y nos mandaron un robot con su cuerpo o peor aun un alienígena O_O""

- Tranquilo chico bestia estoy bien , eres demasiado fastidioso.

- Ok ya se parece más a Raven – _si claro eso es lo que quiere que piense_

- Estas bien pequeña? – _ya me estaba preocupando , aunque sigo inquieto_

- Si cyborg estoy bien gracias, saben estoy cansada, Robín?

- Si, ¿dime?

- Podrías, llevarme a la torre

- Claro Rave vamos – _la tome en brazos y ella se aferro a mi cuello, le pedí a cyborg que se llevara las bolsas a la torre y que ya ahí le preguntaríamos que era lo que le sucedía _– ¿Rae te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Yo … , mmm. ¿Te parece si te cuento ya que lleguemos a la torre?

- Si claro – _sin duda esa no era Raven su manera de contestar era un poco menos fría y seria sin embargo sabía que era ella _– sóstente.

Durante el trayecto del parque a la torre ninguno de los dos dijo nada , sabía que debía explicarle a Robín y a los chicos pero no era nada complicado solo de ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a manejar mis emociones como cualquier persona normal solo eso pero parecía más complicado que eso cuando me vieron caer dormida. La verdad era que yo no sabía que era cada sentimiento y ahora estaban revoloteando todos en mi mente, realmente estaba cansada. Jamás había vivido con los sentimientos no sabía cómo era sentir cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Rave? Llegamos – _la tome en brazos y la lleve a la sala , la deje en el sofá ; estaba profundamente dormida y los chicos no tardarían en llegar. Prepare su te favorito y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala. Me senté y recosté su cabeza en mis piernas. Algunos minutos pasaron y observe como dormía después ella se levanto y se sentó a mi lado tomando el té que estaba en la mesa_. – ¿estás bien?

- Si gracias – _tome un sorbo del té, era de lavanda, extrañamente nunca le había comentado a nadie acerca de mi te favorito solo cyborg lo sabía y por que por un tiempo compro de todo tipo de tés, ya después creo que se dio cuenta que había una bolsa en la basura temprano de té de lavanda. _– en verdad amm… no me ocurrió nada todo está bien, me iré a mi recamara.

- ¿Raven? – _ella volteo y asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que debía explicármelo , quiso irse pero pronto vio que los demás entraban preocupados así que decidió quedarse_

- Muy bien Rave, explícate que fue lo que te ocurrió , por cierto aquí están tus bolsas

- No vieron dentro ¿verdad?

- No, amiga Raven, chico bestia insistió pero le dije que eso era entre chicas, iremos a tu habitación y haremos la prueba de ropa que las chicas terrícolas suelen hacer – _deseo con ansias ver la ropa que compro la amiga Raven, aunque no confió mucho en su buen gusto de seguro será ropa muy triste además quiero saber por qué tan pronto ella y mi Robín parecen tan amigos_ – ¿cierto?

- Gracias star suena tentador pero estoy cansada iré a descansar ya está oscureciendo

- Rave, eres como mi hermanita – _ella debe decirme lo que sucedió no la dejare ir_ – a donde crees que vas nos debes explicar que fue lo que te sucedió; nos preocupas.

- Está bien, Robin recuerdas que antes de enfrentarnos a trigon yo no tenia poderes y vestía de blanco?

- Si así es , ahora que lo pienso jamás nos detuvimos a pensar como habías vuelto a tener poderes.

- Bueno la cosa fue bastante sencilla se podría decir que yo renací por eso es que volví a ser una niña , cuando crecí había sido porque el alma de la primera reina de azarath había entrado en mi , de hecho se alberga en mi pero ya no como su alma si no como la mia , lo que ha sucedido estos últimos meses fue que los poderes que me otorgo el alma de la reina involucraba dejar sueltos mis sentimientos , yo podría ser una persona normal exceptuando los poderes.

- Entonces cual es el problema por que no lo permitiste Raven

- No es tan sencillo Robin , nuevos poderes se verían involucrados y con mis sentimientos sueltos yo no sabré que hacer jamás eh sabido reconocer los sentimientos en mi. Los conozco pero nunca los he sentido.

- Mmm… así que lo que pasó fue por tus nuevos poderes? Pero creímos que los controlabas

- Si los controlo lo que pasa es que ahora con la unión de mis nuevos poderes no tengo la necesidad de ocultar mis sentimientos ,lo malo es que los sentimientos que antes tenía encerrados y bloqueados en mi mente ahora están sueltos y aun no le pongo nombre a todos así que mi cabeza está algo confundida.

- Aun tienes que meditar?

- Ahora más que nunca, debo resolver que sentimientos nuevos tengo y poder controlarlos sino ellos terminaran apoderándose de mi.

- Bueno, menos mal que no fue algo así como la resurrección de trigón cierto?

- Chicos bestia a veces haces bromas de muy mal gusto

- Muy bien Raven retírate a descansar que mañana debemos de salir hacia ciudad gótica temprano ,llamare a los titanes este – _en cuanto termine la oración Raven desapareció quisiera volver a tenerla como hace un rato su cabeza en mis piernas descansando_

- Eso quiere decir que, ¡iremos! No puedo creerlo conoceré a mi más grande superhéroe, pero espera soy verde no me pueden ver así. ¿no iremos como los titanes iremos normal? ¿No es cierto?

- Así es bestita vamos tengo algo para que te veas normal

- Ohh! Si cyborg eres genial

- Esperen amigos. ¿como es que yo deba cambiar? – e_stoy emocionada por fin conoceré a la familia de mi Robín y quizás podre conocerlo mas como Richard que como Robín_

- Porque no te pones una peluca star o habla con Raven quizás ella te pueda ayudar

- Tienes razón amigo, eso haré

- Star camino hacia la habitación de Raven feliz como siempre, se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces. Raven abrió la puerta, pensando en por qué no la dejaban descansar si había sido mas que clara su petición.

- ¿Star?

- Si, Raven

- Creí que había dicho que me iría a descansar

- Lo sé amiga mía , es solo que debo saber cómo es que yo puedo lucir más normal

- Mmm.. no lo había pensado pero, porque no le pides a cyborg unos contactos con orbes, digo se verían más natural tus ojos, y Am… te llamaremos por tu verdadero nombre koriand'r ¿te parece? Por que mejor no le pides ayuda a Robín o a Abeja; por qué no la llamas, no creo poder ayudarte mucho.

- Suena una excelente idea amiga mía

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los titanes este ya estaban acomodándose mientras que los demás esperaban a un solo miembro del equipo para poder salir , llegarían al aeropuerto de ciudad acero para no levantar sospechas, sería bastante sospechoso que 5 chicos parecidos a los titanes salieran justo cuando los titanes desaparecen.

- Cuanto más necesita para poder salir - _me estaba matando la espera Raven se hizo cargo de quitarle el titulo de tardado al chico bestia_

- No lo sé viejo pero ya me estoy cansando de esperar vamos es Raven

- Bestita cuida lo que dices , estas hablando de mi hermanita.

- Chicos tranquilos , son mujeres y todos sabemos que tardan demasiado para salir

- Cierto pero speedy hablamos de Raven

- Te aseguro chico bestia que se verá hermosa cuando salga

- Quien se verá hermosa cuando salga Roy

- O.O T…u Raven ,por cierto los acompañare en el viaje, debo estar presente

- Bien pero con un condición

- Cual?

- Que me dejes de observar como bobo.

- Amm… yo creo am claro Rach lo que tu digas

- Y eso va para ustedes también

Cyborg, bestita y Robín estaban más que sorprendidos. Pero el mas sorprendido fue Robín ya que un día antes la había acompañado a comprar ropa normal y le sugirió un atuendo demasiado provocativo y sexy que jamás creyó que Raven usaría y resulto ser que fue lo que traía puesto.

Lucia unos jeans claros con unas botas negras largas de tacón algo alto, una blusa negra de tirantes y una chamarra de cuero negra, llevaba una bufanda en la mano que seguro se pondría al llegar a gothic city ya que ahí hacia un poco mas de frío. Su piel había cambiado no era una piel grisácea (de hecho nunca lo ha sido :P) ahora era blanquecina con un tono un poco pálido; El cabello lo llevaba suelto largo con unos cuantos caireles bajando en las puntas, su cabello ahora era negro y no azulaceo como solía ser ,sus ojos dejaron de ser amatistas para tornarse en un azul claro pero profundo, su cara era con características muy finas y sus pómulos eran un poco más marcado, su cuerpo era esbelto pero, bien formado y con esa ropa lo denotaba aun mas. En definitiva esa no era Raven y era cierto ella no era Raven, ella era Rachel Roth.

- Bien planean mirarme como bobos todo el día?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si planean…

- No por supuesto que no Rachel solo que creo que nos sorprendiste un poco nunca te habíamos visto en tu forma humana

- ¿Forma humana?

- Porque, es que Roy sabe de esto pero ni uno de nosotros lo sabía , ni siquiera yo que soy como tu hermano

- He he! Disculpen chicos es solo que no lo vi como algo importante en fin, ¿nos vamos?

- Aun no, falta star

- Amigos (O_O) yo estoy aquí , llegue aquí hace ya un par de minutos e intente llamarlos pero ninguno respondía

Star vestía una blusa rosa pálido y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco llevaba unas botas cortas del mismo color rosa y una chamarra rosada solo con un tono más fuerte de diferencia, sus ojos tenían pupila y su cabello se veía suelto y un tanto alocado. (no lacio como lo suele tener en los jóvenes titanes sino como lo tiene en los Titanes : D ) Cyborg o mejor dicho Victor usaba una playera gris un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros , BB llevaba la piel color blanquecina y su cabello ahora un poco más largo de lo normal era de un color cobrizo llevaba al igual que Vic unos sencillos pantalones y una playera color verde, Dick en cambio llevaba un pantalón color café con una playera de manga larga y con una capucha por atrás color azul como sus ojos y encima llevaba una chamarra color negro con unos zapatos estilo bota color negro. Roy iba con un pantalón negro una playera roja y una chamarra negra al igual que dick

- Bueno en ese caso si todos traen ya sus maletas entonces podemos irnos

- Los titanes este llegaran en un par de minutos mientras meteremos las cosas a los carros

- ¿Carros? ¿Que carros?

- Bueno Roy, ¿no creerás que solo tenemos el auto-T o la nave-T cierto?

- Ammm… , explícame estoy perdido

- Hahaha! Ven tu vendrás conmigo Roy

- ¿Raven? ( TODOS)

- Bueno yo les advertí que mis poderes ya no controlaban mis emociones, se salió de mi control, lo siento, bueno el punto Roy es que tenemos una cueva subterránea en caso de emergencia poder salir todos y aparentar ser gente normal, mi carro es un corbet negro así que vamos los veremos en el aeropuerto.

- Pero deberíamos no llamar la atención mucho por que no llevas a cyborg y a los demás.

- Viejo yo quiero usar mi carro TT_TT

- Esta bien , pero ahh! Está bien. –_ solo quería que no se fuera ella sola con el maldito Casanova alias mujeriego de Roy Harper , digo el quizás; bueno y Raven se ve muy confiada con él y en fin que haga lo que quiera_ – mmm… pues ya que. – Con Roy idiotizado por Rachel será un fin de semana largo pff! - _en todo caso, ¿por que me molesta tanto?_


	4. Celos

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews me animan a seguir con esta pequeña historia que les prometo se tornara interesante.

De nuevo los Titanes no me pertenecen u.u

Ojala les guste este chapter.

Recuerden _los pensamientos son en italic_ y las conversaciones normalesson bold

Enjoy it.

* * *

Después de que todos se acomodaron salieron de la torre dejando a los titanes este en ella, todos iban en pares, Roy y Raven, Dick y Star. Por supuesto no podian faltar Cyborg y Chico bestia . Justo cuando iban saliendo chico bestia se detuvo.

- Que sucede bestita, pasa algo malo?

- ummm... estaba pensando en que momento llego Speedy ^^U

- es cierto, violo la seguridad de mi torre como es posible eso TT_TT

Un aura negra rodeaba a un cyborg deprimido.

- viejo tranquilo quizas sea por que no cambiamos codigos de seguridad la ultima vez que los titanes este estuvieron en la torre.

- Tienes razon bestita quizas sea eso ^^ gracias.

* * *

_Celos. No nunca. como podia estar celoso de Roy ,claro que no es decir de que podria tenerle celos no es que me importe mucho la "confianza" que el y Raven se tienen. Solo es molestia nada mas que eso, me molesta que ella jamas me haya comentado nada de su naturaleza humana siendo que yo soy el lider de los titanes yo..._

-Robin?

_yo jamas me imagine que ella no confiara en mi despues de lo que hemos pasado juntos, crei que despues de rescatarla del mismisimo infierno no confie en mi_

_- _Robin?

_Ademas en que momento llego a la torre ni siquiera permiso pidio para entrar, estoy conciente de que debe acompañarnos o al menos estar presente durante la fiesta y los eventos aun asi quien lo invito a venir con nosotros. Ahh! es cierto lo hizo su "amiga" Raven._

- ROBIN!

- QUE!

_-_ Te encuentras bien robin? nuestros amigos acaban de llamar quieren que por favor bajes tu velocidad están preocupados.

_- _Ahh! lo siento, no lo había notado_ - Su querida amiga raven -_

- Te encuentras bien amigo mío, te noto un poco distraído -_ en que estará pensando-_

- Lo siento star estoy pensando en algunas cosas que debo hacer -_ star esta notando que actuó raro hacia con ella quizás sea hora de terminar esto, se que nunca tuve una relación formal con ella pero ya no la veo como algo mas y debo hacérselo saber antes de lastimar la –_

Cada titán había tomado un rumbo diferente la idea de esto era llegar a aeropuertos de ciudades cercanas y no al de jump city. De esta manera no se vería tan notorio que 6 chicos de edades similares a los titanes salieran de jump justo cuando los titanes originales habían avisado que saldrí llegarían a la misma hora a ciudad gótica ahí se juntarían e irían juntos.

Cada titán llego a su destino programado.

-Pase de abordar

-Aquí tiene

-Muy bien que tenga buen viaje señorita Roth

-Gracias

-Pase…

-Muy bien que tenga buen viaje señor Harper

-Muy bien señorita Roth vayamos a buscar nuestros asientos antes de que se llene

-Okay

No tuvieron que entrar mucho al avión Roy había comprado boletos de primera clase para el y Rachel.

-Sabes que no tenias que hacerlo cierto

-Lo se, pero me gusta consentirte sabes que casi no nos vemos y no precisamente por que yo no quiera verte -_ ademas me gusta ser yo quien te consienta_ -

-Roy Harper acaso me estas coqueteando –_ subí una ceja a expectativa de que me contestara, siempre que estaba con Roy me sentía bien era similar a cuando estaba con Dick solo que con Robin me sentía segura eran sentimientos extraños y diferentes aun no sabia que clase de sentimiento era._

- Pues sin descaro y sin preámbulos debo decir que si, te acabo de coquetear

- No tienes vergüenza Roy – _me di la vuelta y me acomode para dormir un rato, el viaje seria largo y planeaba descansar –_

- ¿vergüenza? ¿Que es eso? .Oye espera no me digas que te dormirás - _no había querido aceptarlo pero Raven me ha hechizado simplemente me encanta y ya no lo ocultaría se notaba que Richard ha estado mas presente estos días en la vida de Raven que yo y no lo permitiré el ya tiene a la princesa alienígena a mi me tocaba la princesa de la belleza mas exótica, la oscuridad._- eres muy aburrida.

- Gracias. – _y sin mas me fui a dormir-_

Con Dick y Kori era todo un cuento diferente , Dick había tenido problema para registrar el equipaje de Kori al parecer la chica había llenado su maleta con todo lo que pudo y pesaba demasiado , al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle como empacar que llevar y que no llevar el pobre ya estaba desesperado. Una vez que los dejaron entrar al avión dick solo se acomodo y se durmió ellos también se encontraban en primera clase y star solo veía maravillada todo cuando volteo a contarle a Robin por su fascinación de ese lugar el ya estaba dormido.

Los últimos en registrarse fueron Cyborg y bestita al parecer se habían perdido en el aeropuerto que les toco y fueron los últimos en subir al avión cuando llegaron al interior de este los acomodaron en asientos justo a un lado de las turbinas del avión.

-Quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero!

Chico bestia gritaba como loco

-Gar ya cállate o nos bajaran del avión

-Pero esto es una injusticia , SE EQUIVOCARON! Viejo esto es horrible

El avión comenzaba a despegar y las turbinas se prendian haciendo que nada se escuchara, mas que el estruendoso sonido que hacian.

- ¿Que dijiste Gar?

- Que esto es horrible

Las turbinas no los dejaban escuchar y chico bestia comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste no te escucho?

- Que esto es… ahhh! Olvídalo ya no importa

- Ok ;)

- Hey! si me escuchabas

- Dijiste que lo olvidara Gar

- Pero me mentiste…

Definitivamente ellos no se aburrirían.

Tres horas después…

6 chicos salían cada uno por su respectiva puerta y aerolínea, encontrándose todos en la línea para recoger sus maletas. Unos se veían con cara de cansancio como BB y Cyborg , también había caras de tristeza y aburrimiento como lo era la de Star al igual que había caras de relajación profunda como la de Rachel y Roy ,pero ninguna de esas caras le ganaba a la cara de enojo que tenia Dick cada que veía sonreír de manera leve a Rachel por las cosas que le decía Roy. Quería ser EL quien la hiciera reír.

- Muy bien chicos afuera habrá dos camionetas de las empresas esperando por nosotros puede que vaya a haber reporteros ,pero ustedes actúen normal de acuerdo tratare de hacer que las cosas pasen normal.

Todos lo miraron con semblante serio sabían que para el era muy difícil regresar. Mientras terminaban de acomodar las maletas star se había emocionado…

- Amigos estoy tan feliz de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo

Raven la miro y atino a decir lo primero que pensó

- Alguien podría golpearla, esta flotando! – _no es que lo dijera de verdad, bueno en verdad si lo decía con ganas de que la golpearan , a veces, bueno Star siempre sacaba a relucir lo peor de mi_–

Robin's POV:

-_-``` _tome a star del brazo y la aleje solo un poco de los demás -_Star escucha no debes de utilizar tus poderes mientras estemos fuera ni tampoco debes de hablar de esa manera , debes comportarte un poco más normal tu sabes – _por que no podía ser ella como Raven tan sutil , lista , atenta será mejor que me detenga_ –

- Pero si nunca te había molestado que no fuera normal

- Star no es que me moleste solo que en este viaje no podrás hacer eso o sospecharan de nosotros entiendes

- Si comprendo u.u

- Bien ahora tratemos de llegar a las camionetas.

Una vez fuera de la zona de maletas del aeropuerto los titanes debían cruzar el amplio corredor para poder salir. Cada titán ya había visto las camionetas y empezaron a dispersarse unos adelantándose a las camionetas.

Rachel y Roy iban delante junto con BB y Cy mientras Robin y Star caminaban atrás de manera lenta y sin prisa. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando una multitud de reporteros de quien sabe donde salieron los alcanzaron y comenzaron a hacer preguntas a Roy y Rachel.

- Roy , Roy esta señorita con la que te vemos es algo tuyo?

- Son novios?

- Quien es la señorita? De donde salió? Como la encontraste? Es ella la indicada? Porque lo habías ocultado tanto tiempo?

- En este momento no puedo contestar a sus preguntas vamos un poco tarde

Tomo a Rachel del brazo y la alejo corriendo de la multitud, el sabia que quizás Rachel lo toleraría pero no estaba muy seguro de si Raven lo haría. Pero los reporteros siguieron cruzándose en su camino. Al mismo momento a Richard lo atacaban los reporteros haciendo preguntas como, ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? Y cosas por el estilo pero cuando Richard vio que a Rachel era a la que más preguntas le hacían por estar con Roy, corrió hacia ella pues star en la conmoción se quedo atrás con Victor y Gar.

Richard la tomo del brazo, en ese momento Roy la jalo sin darse cuenta de que Richard hacia lo mismo pero al lado contrario, lo que creo que Rachel quedara en medio y no se pudiera mover. Los reporteros se asombraron aun más y tenían la curiosidad de saber que era o quien era esa chica como para poner de esa manera así a dos amigos de infancia.

Roy detente, Richard, deténganse los dos – _estaba muy desorientada los reporteros gritando y haciendo preguntas, mientras que ambos me jalaban. En el momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta se molestaron y empezaron a gritarse en vez de hacer algo. Entre en shock no sabía qué hacer me estaba desesperando. Ambos gritaban y empeoraban la situación. Richard empezó con "Suéltala Harper no vez que la lastimas" y Roy contesto "YO! Tu eres el que siempre la lástima que crees que no me entero de cómo la tratas" ya no podía mas y les grite a ambos_ – YA CALLENSE! AMBOS.

Ven hermanita – _la abrasé y la saque de ahí, todo se había tornado difícil ellos siguieron discutiendo y yo la saque de ahí, vi dos camionetas blindadas negras con el logo Wayne. No me intereso en cual viajaríamos así que solo la introduje en una y metí el equipaje, detrás de nosotros venían Gar y Kori._ – Rachel estas bien?

* * *

Corregí algunos errores que tuve por ahí, no les aseguro que todos :P

muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic :)


End file.
